Fate
by CTPx
Summary: Ch 3 up! It's the first day of classes at Hogwarts and Liz has her very first run in with the infamous Tom Riddle. A new idea that might change their entire fate dawns on Hermione and Liz.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts, Again

A/N-Hello and thanks for reading my story! I appreciate reviews so please, please, please review! the more reviews the sooner I update!  
Disclaimer- I'm afraid that I don't own anything Harry Potter, although I wish I did!

* * *

The six of them sat waiting nervously in Professor Dumbledore's office. They knew what they had to do. It's not just for them, but for the thousands who died.

" You know that you don't have to do this," Albus Dumbledore tried to convince them that it wasn't their job, but they knew it was. They had already made up their minds and he knew that he couldn't stop them now.

" Yes, we do, Professor," Harry Potter spoke up. This was their job,_ their responsibility._ They had to do this task no matter how hard and dangerous it was.

You see, the wizarding world is at war with a terrible, evil, dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, who would do anything to get his way. Only two weeks ago he led an attack on Hogwarts, killing over a hundred students and five teachers. The Order of the Phoenix knew that they had to do something, but after what had happened, they knew that they couldn't possibly defeat the Dark Lord. But hope came one night as Hermione Granger sat up rereading the book _Time Travel: Myth or Miracle? _when it hit her. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it before! It had taken her two weeks to convince Dumbledore that her plan was almost fool proof, but eventually he gave in because he knew that once Hermione had made up her mind to do something, she would do it. Dumbledore presented one condition to Hermione, though. She shouldn't take this task all by herself.

Within a week, the group had been assembled. It, of course, consisted of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Much to Ron's dismay, his little sister, Ginny Weasley, was asked to join the group as well. Following Ginny came Ravenclaw Liz Cromwell, daughter of a prominent leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Last but not least, dragged into the group against his will, came Draco Malfoy, a recently converted spy for the Order.

" I suppose you have packed," Dumbledore paced around his office. He seemed to do that a lot lately. All six teenagers nodded in agreement. " Now, I suggest you change your names."

" Draco Haliwell," Draco Malfoy said coolly. Apparently he had thought about this before.

" I'm going to keep my last name, Professor, seeing as none of my relatives ever went to Hogwarts," Liz Cromwell spoke up for the first time since entering Dumbledore's office. Normally, Liz wasn't a shy girl, but it was quite obvious that friendships had been formed here and she and Draco Malfoy definately weren't a part of them. Only three years ago when she was 13, Liz and her father moved to London from New York so her father could work with the Order of the Phoenix. She had never been close to the other five members of the group but when Dumbledore asked her to join, she knew she couldn't refuse.

" Harry James," Dumbledore nodded his approval to Harry and moved on to Ron and Ginny.

" Ron and Ginny Brown," Ron spoke for the two of them. Brown was a very common wizarding name so they shouldn't have a problem.

" Hermione Lovett," Dumbledore nodded his approval to Hermione and the seven then moved on to more pressing matters.

" Harry, the moment you get there, come find me and give me this letter," Dumbledore picked up a small envelope off of his desk and handed it to Harry. " Do not, I repeat, do not let anyone but myself open this letter or else you will risk blowing your cover."

" Yes, Professor," Harry nodded and put the letter in his trunk.

" Now, I believe we are ready," Dumbledore smiled slightly, but then his smile faded. " You know that there are consequences to this, right?" All six teenagers once again nodded a yes. " Well, then Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Lovett, if you would step up here, please."

Hermione's heart was racing._ Breathe, Hermione, Breathe._ She stepped up by Dumbledore's desk and stood with her eyes closed for a second, but then opened them and gave everyone a small, reassuring smile. Dumbledore then raised his wand and said the incantation, " Timesto Momentum!" A bright blue light and smoke entered the room and once it cleared, Hermione was gone.

" Now, Mr. James," Dumbledore smiled. The plan was working. He repeated the same thing with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Liz. Now, all he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

" Owwwwww," Ginny groaned. " Mal- Haliwell you're crushing my spleen!"

" I feel like I just got hit by the Hogwarts Express," Ron mumbled from where all of them laid in a heap on the floor. Lets just say they had a bit of a rough landing.

" We have to go find Dumbledore," Harry was he first one to recover and was grabbing his stuff which was spewed all out across the room.

" Where are we?" Liz said as she pushed herself up of the ground and gathered her things together.

" I think we're in the Room of Requirements," Harry stated as he pulled Ron up off the ground.

" Lets go," Hermione opened the door and all six of them stepped out. Harry was right. They were in the Room of Requirements because once they had all stepped out of the room, the door had disappeared behind them.

" Dumbledore used to teach transfiguration so he should be in his classroom," Liz said and they all made their way down stairs towards the transfiguration classroom.

" He's not here," Ginny said once they entered to find the classroom empty.

" Then we'll wait," Draco said throwing down his trunk and taking a seat in a desk while propping up his feet on the desktop.

Silence came over the six of them as they waited for Dumbledore. Where ever he was, he was taking an awfully long time getting back to his classroom.

" I think we should talk about what we're going to do," Hermione spoke up.

" I think we should corner him and then just kill the little bastard," Harry spoke with a glint shining in his eye. Ron and Draco we're agreeing that this was a good idea.

" No, we cant. We'd be sent to Azkaban for sure," Liz said as the voice of reason. " There's no way we can kill a 17 year old for no apparent reason and we cant just go around and tell the ministry of magic that the reason we're here is to kill a future Dark Lord. They would think that we're crazy!"

" She's right,' Ginny agreed. Killing him was not the way to go about this.

" We'll think-" Hermione started but she was interrupted by a voice in the back of the classroom.

"May I help you with something?" A young Dumbledore walked towards them.

" Sir, you might want to read this," Harry took the letter out of his trunk and handed it to Dumbledore. They all watched on in silence as their young professor read the letter that he, himself, had written 50 years into the future.

" Welcome to Hogwarts," He said with a smile that they all knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The new chapter should be up soon! 


	2. Not What She Bargained For!

an- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with school and everything! So enjoy the chapter! oh and I don't own HP!

* * *

Silence surrounded the six newcomers as they sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning after their arrival. No one had said a single word all morning and they all were anticipating what the day would bring them. It was September 1st the day that Hogwarts' students would arrive. Today was the day that would start it all.

"We still haven't come up with a plan," Hermione was the first to speak, and for at least three minutes after, silence still remained over the table.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry sighed, resting his head in his hands. He was clearly frustrated with the situation that was turning out to be a lot harder than they had all thought it would be. "We can't just kill him, but we cannot waste our time just thinking about how to get rid of the guy."

"I don't care what the consequences might be, but I'd willingly go to Azkaban for killing that slimy git," Ron sneered as he thought of the future dark lord that they would soon be meeting.

"No, Ron, I will not let you go to jail!" Hermione said bossily. Everyone could see that the conversation was about to turn into a hot-blooded argument between the two Gryffindors.

"C'mon, 'Mione! It's the only way," Ron's voice was getting louder and louder by the second.

"No, it's not!" Hermione's face was contorted in anger as she tried to convince Ron, and herself, that there was a way other than murder. "There has got to be some other way to do this."

"I think I have a brilliant idea," Liz piped in. Her lips were curled up in a cute little smile and her eyes shined with excitement as she started telling everyone about her new idea. "What do you think about one of us trying to get close to him? Look, we don't really have to become friends with the guy, just close enough that we can know what's going on, and that he will trust us with personal things. We can try to find out his likes, his dislikes, and _maybe_ even his weaknesses."

"I don't think so, Liz," Harry said while shaking his head slowly. "From what I have learned about Voldemort from Dumbledore, he was never close to anybody. He always had followers, but he never had any friends. It's not that Tom Riddle wanted to be close to anybody and nobody liked him. Tom Riddle was quite popular. He just didn't want any friends. I think that trying to becoming his friend might just be an impossible feat."

"But it's worth a shot," Ginny added quietly. "Besides, it's the only thing we've got."

Harry looked around the table into the eyes of each and every person sitting there. In Draco and Ron's eyes, he saw revenge and vindictiveness while in Hermione and Ginny's, he saw dismay, but in Liz's eyes he saw more than that. He saw courage, but most of all, he saw determination. He then realized that Liz's plan was their only hope. It was the only way that they could possibly ever get to the future dark lord.

"What does everyone else think about this?" Harry said after a moment of contemplation.

"I think it's the best idea we've got," Draco said darkly. He was ready for all of this to be over.

"I agree," Hermione said while staring at her plate. Ron and Ginny nodded to show Harry that they agreed with Draco and Hermione as well.

"Fine, but who's going to do it?" Harry asked. It would've been out of the question for him to do it. Just thinking about being near the future dark lord made him sick.

When Harry asked the question, 5 pairs of eyes turned immediately towards the only one who had _really_ been around the Dark Lord before: Draco Malfoy. Draco's face showed instantaneous repulsion to the idea of him getting close to the Dark Lord once more. To remove himself from the list of those who would willingly get close to the future dark lord, he violently shook his head and glinted at anyone who remained staring at him.

"I'll do it," Liz said softly after a moment had gone by with no one stepping up to volunteer. "I'll do it."

"Liz, are you sure?" Hermione asked the girl. "Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"Yeah, Liz," Ron said, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Listen, you guys," Liz spoke to the group. "This was my idea and I'm the only one here who does not have an emotional connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I can't ask any of you to do it, and it will be much easier for me to do this without having the urge to kill him. It will just be easier this way."

The five others knew that what Liz was saying was true. All of them had an emotional connection to the future dark lord and there was no way possible for them to do get close to him. They had decided what to do. Now, all they had to do was wait.

"I think they're about to sort us," Ginny said as she listened carefully to the noise coming from the Great Hall.

The students of Hogwarts had arrived at the school around 45 minutes ago, and while the first years were being sorted into their six "transfer students" waited outside for their cue to come in and be sorted, too. Most of the time, the group stood in complete and utter silence, but every once in a while, Hermione or Ginny would make a short comment about how close they were to being sorted. The other four just stood mainly off by themselves waiting for their turn to go into the Great Hall and be sorted.

Finally, it was time. The large doors of the Great Hall opened, exposing the six newcomers to the large crowd of Hogwarts students who were sitting at their respective tables. At the front of the Great Hall, instead of Albus Dumbledore standing at the podium, talking about all the new things that would be happening at Hogwarts that year, stood a short, little man who looked a bit like a weasel. He was Armando Dippet, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. At the teachers' table sat familiar faces such as Dumbledore and Slughorn. From afar, it looked like the same Hogwarts they all knew and loved, but up close it was a completely different world.

"This year, Hogwarts would like to welcome six new exchange students to its student body," Dippet said gesturing towards them as they walked up the aisle between two of the four tables. "These students have transferred from the prestigious school, The Magical Institute for young witches and wizards and they will be with us here at Hogwarts for an entire year so I expect each and every one of you to lend a helping hand to our new students. Now, on with the sorting!"

"Brown, Ginerva," An older witch wearing long green robes called out. She resembled Professor McGonagall somewhat, Liz noticed as Ginny walked up to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed out before it could barely touch the top of her head.

"Brown, Ronald," The older witch read off the list. Ron walked up to the stool looking nervous as ever. He was never one to be in front of crowds. After a few minutes of contemplation, the hat finally made up its mind.

"Hufflepuff!" Ron looked extremely surprised as the older woman jerked the hat off of his head. He trudged reluctantly over to the Hufflepuff table to meet his new housemates.

"Cromwell, Elizabeth," The woman read the next name off of the short list. Liz stepped towards the Sorting Hat with confidence and sat down on the stool with the grace of a ballerina.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said after only a moment. This was not a big shock to Liz seeing as she was expecting to be sorted into Ravenclaw once again.

"Haliwell, Draco," Was the next name that the old witch read. Draco also walked towards the hat with great confidence and the entire time he had his trade mark smirk on his face.

"Gryffindor!" The hat had taken at least five minutes to come to that decision and even though the other five exchange students were shocked, no one was a shocked as Draco. The smirk had been wiped off of his handsome face and was now replace by a dumbfounded look. Ron and Harry both had to work to contain a laugh.

"James, Harry," Harry trotted over to the hat with ease, but anyone who knew him knew that he was anything but at ease.

"Gryffindor!" The hat had once more been tempted to place Harry in Slytherin, but ultimately decided on placing him in Gryffindor.

"Lovett, Hermione," Last, but not least Hermione walked up to the hat. She was almost as nervous as Ron was.

"Ravenclaw," The hat had barely been placed on her head when it yelled out her new house. She gladly walked over and joined Liz at the Ravenclaw table.

"Now that we are all sorted, it is time to make some announcements," Headmaster Dippet proclaimed as soon as the exchange students were sorted. "As usual, the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students no matter what. Times for this year's Quidditch tryouts will be announced soon by your house's captain. There will be a Hogsemede weekend next month. To receive information on that, look on the bulletin boards in your common room."

"For the biggest announcement of this evening, I will reveal this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. The Head Girl is Ravenclaw Amelia Hardin," Dippet stopped as a great deal of applause came from the Ravenclaw table as a pretty, red-headed girl stood up from the end of the table and waved to the crowd, "and I am proud to announce that this year's Head Boy is Tom Riddle."

Upon hearing his name, Tom Riddle stood up and gave a short nod to the crowd and curtly sat back down. After this, Liz turned to Hermione at the Ravenclaw table and they shared a knowing look. That was the boy that would later become the Dark Lord who every one feared, but to Liz and Hermione, he didn't look that much like a Dark Lord. Tom Riddle was a handsome, young, 17 year old boy who was adored by many and friends with none. He preferred to spend his free time reading up on the dark arts and practicing new spells rather than hang out with friends or goof around. His dark brown, almost black, hair was sleek with a slight wave to it while his dark chocolate eyes attracted every girl in the room. Liz could tell that just from looking at him, she was in for more than she had bargained for.


	3. A Little Bit Over Dramatic

AN- I just want to say that this story is not HBP or DH compatiable. Oh, and I don't own anything Harry Potter!

* * *

It was the first day of classes for the students of Hogwarts, and so far for Liz, it was going horribly wrong. First of all, she had hardly been able to get to sleep with all the anticipation of the coming days events, so when sleep finally came to her, it was already time for her to wake up. Apparently, in the 1940's, the Ravenclaws prided themselves on their looks very much because Liz, unlucky enough to wake up last and be the last to get the bathroom, had sat outside the bathroom for what seemed like hours waiting for her roommates to finish their daily beauty regimes. She had already missed breakfast and now she only had eight minutes to make it all the way from Ravenclaw Tower down to the dungeons for her first class: Advanced Potions.

Running out of her dormitory, Liz grabbed her bag containing all of her potions supplies and the books she would need for today's classes. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her and reached the potions classroom exactly four minutes after class began. For a moment, Liz remained outside the door, trying to regain her composure and tame her disheveled hair that both flew out of their place while she ran about the school in a mad dash. She quickly opened the door only to find Professor Slughorn's classroom almost precisely same as it was in the future. Even some of the potions bottles and ingredients looked like they were in the same exact place.

"Ah, Miss Cromwell, I presume," Slughorn stated from the front of the classroom. Just then, Liz noticed the eyes of all her fellow classmates on her. Among the crowd, she saw Hermione, who was sitting next to a Ravenclaw girl named Amelia Smelting in the very front of the classroom, sending her a reproachful look for being late on the first day of classes.

"Sorry, Sir. I got lost," Liz lied as she tried hold back a faint blush. Liz was never one to be in front of large crowds for too long.

"Please take a seat by Mr. Hawthorne then," The old professor pointed to the only empty seat in the room next to a Ravenclaw boy who was attentively studying the back of his eyelids at the moment.

At the mention of his name and the loud bang of a bag being plopped down onto the floor next to his chair, Nathaniel Hawthorne's greenish-blue eyes immediately shot open. Liz gave him a warm smile before pulling out her potions book and opening it to the reading Slughorn had just assigned them. She had only begun reading when she felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced over to see Nathaniel Hawthorne, or Nate as he was called by most of his friends, staring at her.

Nate Hawthorne was a genuine type of guy. Being a Ravenclaw, he was an excellent student with grades that most people would envy. His physique was tall and sturdy with muscles that made him the perfect Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, and besides being smart and athletic, Nate was a fairly good looking guy. There weren't many girls in Hogwarts who didn't notice his dirty blond hair that always seemed a little bit unkempt -yet perfect at the same time or those beautiful eyes that were now fixated on Liz.

"Hi, I'm Nate," The boy introduced himself. He smiled an authentic smile and left Liz completely infatuated.

"Um, I'm Elizabeth, but uh, you can call me Liz," She smiled back hoping that nothing was in her teeth and that her grin didn't look to cheesy or fake.

"So, Liz, I heard you say you got lost, right?" Liz nodded. "As the Ravenclaw prefect, I believe that it is my duty to show you around."

Liz contemplated for a moment. Here was a tremendously cute guy offering her a tour of a school she already knew her way around. What was she going to do? "Thanks, Nate. I'm really going to need to learn my way around this place."

"What class do you have next?" So what if Liz already knew her way around. This gave her a chance to make a new friend and get to know the ever charming and ever gorgeous Nathaniel Hawthorne.

"I have Ancient Runes next. What about yo-" Liz started to ask before she was rudely interrupted by an obnoxiously cold voice that was quite clearly annoyed.

"I am so very sorry to interrupt this delightful little conversation you two are having, but some people are actually trying to read here," Tom Riddle said vehemently as his dark eyes swept over the pair sitting behind him. Liz hadn't even noticed that he was in that class yet. Just as quickly as he had scolded them, he returned back to his reading leaving Liz and Nate sitting in complete and utter silence.

"Don't worry, Liz," Nate whispered after they had both finished the reading assignment. "Riddle has always been a little bit over dramatic."

After class was over, Liz said her goodbyes to Nate, who had to hurry out of the classroom make it to Herbology on time, and threw her potions book back into her bag so she could make a quick getaway and hoping that she wouldn't run into Riddle. She was starting to think that maybe she was in over her head with this whole ordeal. Never in her 17 years of life had she ever met Voldemort, unlike the others who had been affected so greatly by him. She had no idea how to defeat a teenage dark lord! She looked up from her pondering and saw Riddle lingering behind to talk to Professor Slughorn an instantly thought about something.

"Hey, Liz! Wait up," Hermione came running out of the classroom to catch up with the dark haired, blue eyed Ravenclaw. "What went on between you and Riddle today during class? He seemed a little mad."

"A little mad?" Liz snorted loudly. "He practically bit mine and Nate's head off for talking a bit too loud!"

"I do suppose he's a bit overdramatic," Hermione contemplated before the two girls shared a quick laugh before starting to walk together toward the Ancient Runes class.

"I think that getting close to him is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Liz lowered her voice so only Hermione could here what she was saying. "He seems very…strange."

"Well, he is," Hermione sighed. She was beginning to think that this whole thing would never be over. "We're just going to have to be careful. Remember that by now, he has already opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed his father, grandmother, and grandfather. All of Hogwarts including the teachers might be fawning all over him and he might be good-looking, any girl can spot that, but we can't fall for his charms. That's how he pulls people in."

"Hey, Hermione," Liz didn't know whether or not she should ask the question that was about to drip off the tip of her tongue. When she saw Riddle with Slughorn, she thought about something that Dumbledore had mentioned; Riddle had learned about horcruxes from Slughorn.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered though she was not completely there. Her nose had been shoved into a book she had gotten from the library earlier that morning.

"When did Tom Riddle first find out about horcruxes? I know he heard about them from Slughorn, but when?" A look came onto Hermione's face that Liz couldn't immediately place at once. She looked as if she was thinking about something rather hard. Then, all of a sudden a look of almost pure joy came onto the girl's face.

"Liz! You are a complete and utter genius!" At first, Liz was a bit confused as to why she was being called a genius, but Hermione, sensing her confusion, cleared it all up for her. "Riddle hasn't learned about horcruxes yet. He won't learn about them until Slughorn tells him in his seventh year."

"So, if we stop him from finding out about horcruxes, we might stop him from becoming Voldemort?" Liz asked, hoping that the answer would be yes and that it would solve all of their problems.

"I think so," Hermione smiled and with that the two Ravenclaw girls were off to Ancients Runes, walking with a new spring in their steps and as if they were on top of the world.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by rather quickly for Liz, after Ancient Runes with Hermione, Liz found Nate and the three of them sat at the Ravenclaw table discussing their favorite book, _Hogwarts, a History._ When lunch was over, Liz only had one more class that day: Divination. Divination had always been Liz's best subject in school. She wasn't a seer nor had she ever had a "vision" of any sort, but Divination had always been a fun, easy subject for her. As Nate, Liz, and Hermione, with Ron and Harry tagging along and Draco following a ways behind with a girl on each arm, headed towards the divination classroom, which was the other class they all had together, minus Ginny, they all hoped that it would be an interesting, fun class.

Upon reaching the Divination classroom, Liz and Nate saw a piece of old, slightly yellowed parchment hanging on the door with a woman's flowing, graceful handwriting written on it.

_Students, the following are the seating assignments for my class. I expect everyone to be seated in their own seats when I enter the class room._

_A. Malfoy/ H. Lovett_

_N. Hawthorne/ T. Nott_

_T. Riddle/ A. Sutherland_

_A. Hardin/ E. Cromwell_

_D. Haliwell/ M. Roberts_

_M. Lively/ E. Prince_

_H. James/ R. Brown_

_J. Avery/ T. Lestrange_

_A. Phillips/ K. Wood_

Liz took her seat beside Amelia Hardin, the Ravenclaw Head Girl. Amelia was a smart, quiet girl who basically did nothing but study all day long. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a quill sticking out from behind her left ear. Her uniform was neat and crisp, but on her it looked a little bit frumpy, as did most things. Overall, Amelia Hardin was not much to look at. She was a small, mousy bookworm who enjoyed taking notes a little bit too much. Amelia took notes on every single thing that the teachers said, hoping that her notes would one day come in handy. The Head Girl took her seat quietly and pulled out her notebook and her quill not saying a word to Liz or anyone else in the room.

Just trying to be friendly, Liz decided to start up a conversation between the two, "So, you're the Head Girl, right?"

"Uh huh," Amelia nodded as she wrote down her name in her black notebook. Apparently neither the Head Girl nor Head Boy was very social.

Liz looked straight across the classroom to see Tom Riddle sitting next to Alicia Sutherland, a Gryffindor girl who was so happy to sit next to him that she was about scream. Riddle on the other hand looked as if he wanted to turn around and choke the girl. His dark eyes scanned across the classroom as if memorizing the faces of everyone in there until his eyes fell on Liz, who was staring at him. Usually when girls stared at Tom Riddle, they had dreamy looks in their eyes as they thought of Tom asking them to the dance or to Hogsmeade, but when Liz was staring at Tom Riddle, her dark blue eyes weren't dreaming of Tom to ask her to some stupid little thing nor were they just staring randomly in his direction. They looked as if they knew something he didn't: as if they knew every little secret he possessed, and for once, instead of trying to intimidate this girl with a powerful gaze, he looked away.

Liz was neither a breathtaking beauty nor an ugly hag. The way her dark brown hair hung in her eyes made her the shape of face look a little weird and her small nose seemed a little disproportionate to the rest of her features, but her eyes made up for the many flaws she had. They were a rich, dark, and deep blue, matching the color of her Ravenclaw robes, and the moment Tom Riddle saw them, he knew that she wasn't just an ordinary girl who fawned all over him and wished that he would take her to Hogsmeade. She knew something about him that no one else did, and he was determined to find out what exactly this new girl knew.

"Welcome! Welcome!" A bubbly woman exclaimed, coming into the room with her arms held wide and gesturing to the classroom. She was pretty short, with long, wild auburn curls and eyes hidden behind small spectacles." Welcome to my class. I am Professor Hightower, professor of the noble art of divination!"

The rest of the class droned on very slowly for everyone, Harry and Ron had long since fallen into a world of sleep. No matter how hard Liz wished to pay attention to Professor Hightower, she couldn't and so her mind wondered off to something else. Nate Hawthorne sat with his head propped on his hand, trying to remain awake through the long speeches that Professor Hightower was making. Many of the Slytherins were drooling all over the small tables that they sat at. Only two people in the class still had their full attention on the teacher and they were Tom Riddle and Amelia Hardin, the Head Boy and the Head Girl. If Liz hadn't known any better, she would have thought that Riddle and Amelia would be a perfect match for each other. Both were quiet, with little to no friends, and were beyond brilliant.

After class, Liz, who was still a little bit tired from her nap during class, slowly picked up her things and left the classroom only to realize that she had failed to tell Harry, Ron, and Draco what she and Hermione come up with. All three boys were a little ways ahead and if she hurried, she might be able to catch up with them. She started walking fast, hoping that she wasn't going to have to break out into a jog to catch up with the three boys.

"Harry, Ron, Draco!" Liz called hoping that they would here her voice through all the chatter in the hallway. She started walking even faster when she heard Nate call her name. Liz turned her head to acknowledge Nate, but also kept walking at the same time so she wouldn't lose the three boys. All of a sudden, she walked into something hard and with an "oof!" fell on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sor-"

Then, she saw who she had run into. Tom Riddle was looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face and his hand was reaching out as to help her up. For a moment, fear came into Liz's mind. All she could think about were the horrible stories she heard about Voldemort and all the people he had murdered to become the thing that he was in the future, but a voice broke her out of her trance.

"Are you alright?" He said. His voice was deep and cold. Not the cold, distant voice she had heard earlier in the potions classroom, but it was still slightly detached with an air of authority in his tone.

"I'm fine," Liz said pushing herself up off the ground even though Riddle's hand was still held out to help her up.

"You ought to be more careful, Cromwell," Riddle said coolly as she started picking up the things that had fallen out of her bag when she fell. "The hallways at Hogwarts can be a dangerous place." And with that, Riddle marched off with a dramatic flow of his Slytherin cloak leaving Liz behind swallowed up in fear.

"Told you he was over dramatic," Nate laughed as he helped pick up Liz's things that were scattered across the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now review! 


End file.
